Stenting has become an increasingly important treatment option for patients with coronary artery disease. Stenting involves the placement of a tubular prosthesis within a diseased coronary artery to expand the arterial lumen and maintain the patency of the artery. Early stent technology suffered from problems with restenosis, the tendency of the coronary artery to become re-occluded following stent placement. However, in recent years, restenosis rates have decreased dramatically. As a result, the number of stenting procedures being performed in the United States, Europe, and elsewhere has soared.
Stents are delivered to the coronary arteries using long, flexible vascular catheters typically inserted through a femoral artery. For self-expanding stents, the stent is simply released from the delivery catheter and it resiliently expands into engagement with the vessel wall. For balloon expandable stents, a balloon on the delivery catheter is expanded which expands and deforms the stent to the desired diameter, whereupon the balloon is deflated and removed.
Current stent delivery technology, however, suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, current stent delivery catheters are not capable of customizing the length of the stent in situ to match the size of the lesion to be treated. While lesion size may be measured prior to stenting using angiography or fluoroscopy, such measurements may be inexact. If a stent is introduced that is found to be of inappropriate size, the delivery catheter and stent must be removed from the patient and replaced with a different device of correct size.
Moreover, current stent delivery devices cannot treat multiple lesions with a single catheter. Current devices are capable of delivering only a single stent with a single catheter, and if multiple lesions are to be treated, a new catheter and stent must be introduced for each lesion to be treated.
Further, current stent delivery devices are not well-adapted for treating vascular lesions that are very long and/or in curved regions of a vessel. Current stents have a discrete length that is relatively short due to their stiffness. If current stents were made longer so as to treat longer lesions, they would not conform well to the curvature of vessels or to the movement of vessels on the surface of the beating heart. On the other hand, any attempt to place multiple stents end-to-end in longer lesions is hampered by the inability to maintain appropriate inter-stent spacing and to prevent overlap of adjacent stents.
Additionally, some stent delivery catheters and angioplasty balloon catheters, particularly those having movable external sheaths to enclose the stent or balloon, suffer from poor tracking and cumbersome interaction with guidewires. Some such catheters utilize an “over-the-wire” design in which the guidewire extends through an inner lumen of the catheter from its proximal end to its distal end, a design that makes catheter exchanges cumbersome and time-consuming. Rapid exchange designs have also been proposed for such catheters wherein the guidewire extends through the distal end of the catheter and out through a port in a sidewall of the sheath. However, in these designs the guidewire inhibits smooth retraction of the sheath and, if the sheath is retracted a substantial distance, the port can become so displaced from the distal end of the catheter that the guidewire does not slide smoothly as the catheter is moved.
Finally, many stent delivery catheters suffer from inflexibility and high cross-sectional profile, which hamper endovascular positioning.
For these and other reasons, stents and stent delivery catheters are needed which enable the customization of stent length in situ, and the treatment of multiple lesions of various sizes, without requiring removal of the delivery catheter from the patient. Such stents and stent delivery catheters should be capable of treating lesions of particularly long length and lesions in curved regions of a vessel, and should be highly flexible to conform to vessel shape and movement. Such stent delivery catheters should further be of minimal cross-sectional profile and should be highly flexible for endovascular positioning through tortuous vascular pathways.